Secret Santa
by Summer's Sunshine
Summary: A game of Secret Santa got everyone guessing. Presents? Kisses? Maybe both. A kiss is on everybody's list...
1. Intruduction

**Merry Christmas!**

**Ha! I know it isn't Xmas yet but to get in the spirit of things, I decided I would write a Winx Christmas story 2 months early, so I can finish it (hopefully) when it arrives! **

**You might be wondering why I have my blurb here, that's 'cause I can't fit it in the introduction box! **

**I don't own Winx Club and enjoy!**

Bloom focused all her attention on the red velvet bag that Mitzi was holding.

Then she dipped her hand inside, swirling it around the many slips of paper.

The names of every students in Alfea High-With the exception of those already picked-Were in the bag.

Somewhere inside was Sterling's name...

Unless it had already been picked.

_Think positive!_ Bloom scolded herself. _Positive. Positive. Positive. Sterling's name is in the bag. It is! It is! It is! And I will pull it out. I will! I will! I will! _

Holding her breath, Bloom closed her eyes and reached into the very bottom of the bag, wrapped her trembling fingers around a slip of paper.

She took a determent breath and pulled it out.


	2. The Memo

**Memo**

**To:** The students of Alfea High School

**From:** Principal Faragonda

**Date:** Monday, December 19

This year the entire student body of the Alfea High School will be participating in a Secret Santa Exchange. This includes all freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors.

There will be no exceptions. Everyone **_must_** participate.

No inappropriate gits is allowed-These will be instantly confiscated and reported to Miss Griselda's office.

The purpose of this event is to spread the spirit of season. Spending limits will be outlined in another notice given to during homeroom time.

Names will be randomly selected during lunch time by yourself and Secret Santas will be revealed this Friday night at the Winter Wonderland Dance.

Happy Holiday!


	3. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

**To get you in the holiday spirit!**

**Enjoy! :D **

''If only Mrs Faragonda lets us have a Christmas Fashion Show!'' Stella complained, tossing her shining blonde hair over her shoulder.

Six-teen years old Bloom Domino looked up from her Secret Santa memo. She excitedly waved a copy in the air as her best friend, Stella Solaria, slid into the seat next to her with her lunch tray.

Stella and Bloom has been best friends since prep.

They have bonded over the grade six Fash Bash Fashion Show that have been held for the grade sixes. They were chosen as the models for the twin dresses.

After that they were joined at the hips, playing together every single day at, having sleepovers, calling each other non-stop on the phone until the bill runs so high, sharing everything they could.

And as they grew older, they shared their most innermost secret. Especially secrets to do with boys!

''Hellooooo? Bloom! ARE YOU THERE?!''

''Huh?! Yes Steve is a d*** head!'' Bloom woke from her day-dream.

Stella crossed her arm. ''I wasn't talking about Steve! Are you dreaming about a white Christmas?''

''No''

''Sugar plum fairy leaping into the air?''

''Nope''

''Yummy gingerbread houses with candy canes?''

''No''

''Then explain the dreamy expression on your face!'' Stella threw her hands up. ''And please don't tell me it's about Sterling!''

Bloom bit her bottom lip. She _has_ been thinking about Sterling. But when wasn't she? But she knew the last Stella wants to discuss about is love.

''Mrs Faragonda's memo!'' she cried, throwing the sheet of paper into the air.

''Don't remind me!'' Stella groaned. ''I read it. Like I don't have people to shop for. Now I have to add another person to my Christmas shopping list! But hey, don't get me wrong I love shopping! But I'm saving up for that glamorous cow-girl boot!''

''Yeah, yeah'' Bloom replied distractedly, ''Don't you see? This is the chance I've been waiting for all my life!''

Stella abandoned the can of diet coke she was getting ready to sip and gave Bloom a suspicious look that Bloom knows very well.

She knew Stella knew what she was going to say. Often, no, they always read each other's minds.

But Bloom said it anyway.

''I finally got a chance to get Sterling!'' Bloom sang, ''one way, or another, I'm gonna get him! I'm gonna get him! Get him! Get him!''

Stella frowned and banged her head on the table, her hair spreading out on the table, knocking her coke over.

She pounded the poor table. ''Sterling! _Sterling_?! Why Stella why?!''

''When are you going to realize Sterling doesn't even know you exist!?''

_Ouch! That was a little too harsh! _

''He does too!'' Bloom snapped, ''you don't need to insult me just because Steve dumped you!''

''Okay! Okay! He knows he exist!'' Stella said in an apologetic tone, ''he knows you are a living, breathing creature! How could he not? You've been living next to him since second grade! But he see's you as the girl next door, or even a little sister. But not some girlfriend material!''

''When since you've become a crab queen?''

''I don't want to hurt your feeling, but you've been crushing on _Sterling_ forever!'' Stella said the word Sterling as if it was a poison.

Bloom hate to say this, but it was true.

Bloom still remembered the day she first met Sterling...

_''And this is the castle where the unicorns live in!'' Stella cried, carefully molding a mountain shape with sand. _

_It was a sunny afternoon and Stella and Bloom who were both 8, was having fun in the sandpit in Gardenia Park. _

_''What is this? A dog poo?'' A rough boy around 10 came barging in, raising a foot to stamp down on the much tenderly built castles. _

_All of a sudden, a blonde-hair boy Bloom has never seen came to her rescue. _

_''Get away from them! Boys aren't suppose to bully girls!'' He shouted, ''if you destroy that, I'll destroy you too!'' _

_The bully quickly ran from the sandpit before the boy could say anything more. _

_Before Bloom could thank her hero, his mother had called his name and he ran off, giving her a smile and a wave. _

Bloom will never forget his name: Sterling!

That night her mother told her that a new family had moved into the empty house next door and they had two sons.

The older son was called Sterling, and the younger one was Sky.

Bloom has gasped. Could it be _her_ Sterling?

She found out the next morning when she her mother baked apple pies for their new neighbors.

It _was_ the same Sterling!

Bloom had wanted to thank Sterling for rescuing her the day before. But instead, she blushed and barely spoke a word.

And it has been the same for the next 8 years.

Sterling Erakleon is the most popular guy in Alfea High.

He was a girl's dream. With his golden blonde mane, crystal clear blue eyes and the most adorable dimples when he flash his heart-melting grin is promising to make you go head over heel for him.

What's more is he's both talented at sport and academics, which instantly makes him the teachers' pet.

He had more friends and ''fans'' than One Direction, and he _always _had a different girlfriend.

Bloom's theory for his constant changing girlfriends was he hadn't found the _right_ girl yet.

Her!

* * *

><p>Flora Linphea carefully watched Bloom and Stella.<p>

Lucky ducks, she thought to herself, smothering a sigh.

She wished she had a best friend, technically she has, but Casey was three thousand miles away in California, where she had lived all her life until her Dad's job transferred to the big apple.

It wasn't that Flora doesn't have friends.

She did. A lot.

But she didn't feel like she knew them at all.

Or that they knew her.

The_ real_ Flora Linphea.

She just couldn't be herself with them. It felt like there was a invisible wall between them. If she didn't do or say the right thing, there will be trouble.

Flora doesn't think they liked her, even if they act like it.

Her nickname at Alfea is Beach Girl. It use as wasn't an insult.

It was given to her because she came from California, and of course, she looked like one.

Flora was tall and willowy, with stunning emerald eyes and flowing caramel mane.

Flora felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Why is she crying? She should be totally grateful! She was the most popular girl in the whole entire Alfea!

It all happened when her Mum met up with her with two of her old collage friends, and both of them got one daughter Flora's age: Selina Legendarium and Diaspro Ruby.

If there's one word to describe Diaspro, it's gorgeous.

She has a sheet of beautiful glowing blond hair and a pair of sparking amber eyes like cats, she always dressed like as if she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Flora always wondered how could they afford heels same as the one Ariana Grande wore for the Grammy Award. (She found out soon enough. One magic word: Parent's credit card) As their parent's are practically the richest millionaire in town.

Her best friend Selina dressed as immaculate. Her waist-length thick dirty blonde greenish hair, fair skin, chocolate-brown eyes and rare purple lips matches the Gothic out-fits she wears.

Flora often felt like a 3 year old baby around them in her frilly pink shirt and a pair of tattered old jean.

Both of these teens go to Alfea, so Flora's Mum insist a ''play-date'' to get to know each other better, much to Flora's protest.

Diaspro and Selina has quizzed Flora with lots of questions like: What's your favorite brand of make-up? And what's your favorite T.V show?

Flora knew she passed the ''test'' when they Diaspro began to invite her to the country clubs, movies (golden class seats, arriving by limos) and taking her on endless shopping sprees.

When Flora dressed she dressed for comfort. She likes wearing loose tops, T-shirt and jeans. She hated of any kind-Because she was so tall-and doesn't wear them unless she had to. She didn't need extra height!

The pair of rich girls will make Flora try on million of clothes, and ohh and ahhed about how great she looks in it.

And she would buy it.

Again and again, until she had a brand new wardrobe that she would never buy by herself, or even thought about.

When she got home that night and looked at all her purchases, she could barely remember trying all those outfits on, let alone buying them!

It was like she was powerless! Totally hypnotized by Diaspro!

I shouldn't be pushed and shoved around by them like a doormat! Flora always scold herself, but no-one can resist their talks as sweet as the blossoms of the vines.

Plus she doesn't want to get on Diaspro's bad side! Diaspro owns a temper of a bull!

Not only from the ways she speaks to salesmen in the shops they have shopped, but sometimes the way she speaks to Selina. As if she she was a brain-less idiot. But Selina took it in. She never talked back and just listened timidly.

Flora told Casey everything that had happened the last time they were on the phone. (Despite how high they've ran the bill)

''Sounds like this Diaspro is a spoil to death queen bee, and you don't wanna mess with those!'' Casey had said. ''They sting! Obviously Selina is a little tag-a-long and does whatever Diaspro wants! She doesn't have a choice 'cause she's been so beaten down', but you do! Once the holidays ends you'll make some nice friends and say bye-bye to Diaspro!''

But Flora hadn't been able to say goodbye.

When second term of sophomore year started, she learned that Diaspro and Selina were two of the most popular girls at Alfea high.

When they sashay down the hallways, crowds instantly surrounded them, some even asking for autographs. No one in this school don't know their name. Girls' were always constantly coming to them, trying to become their friends.

Boys always shower them with sweet compliments and asking the m if they need a ride, hoping to attract their attention. They were the most popular people in Alfea, or even the whole Gardenia. Boys from junior to senior could not take their eyes off them. Every girl's dream was to be in their circle.

Because Flora is always with Diaspro and Selina, she was considered just as important as they were.

And so Flora's life became nothing but non-stop parties on the weekends and hanging out with hot girls and good-looking guys during the week.

It meant sitting at the same table at lunch every day with Diaspro and Selina.

It meant hanging out with them after school.

And it also meant she couldn't be friends with the people she wanted to be friends with because they weren't a part of Diaspro and Selina's ''list''.

Flora didn't even have to ask. She just _knew_.

If she told Diaspro she wanted to eat lunch with Fareeha and Thehara, who is in her English class and they loved reading Fanfiction as much she did, Diaspro would look at her if casseroles were growing out of her nose.

Because in Diaspro's mind, Thehara and Fareeha wasn't considered popular. They always have their nose buried in a book.

Boring!

The same with Helia Knightly, her lab partner. He was considered a nerd because he doesn't play sport and got good grades.

How had her life became so complicated?!

It wasn't because she didn't like Diaspro and Selina. They were...Nice. Sometimes.

But she didn't feel like she had a lot in common with them. Her life doesn't revolves around the latest fashion magazine or trying to get attention of hotties. And they could be super mean.

If she broke away from Diaspro and Selina, Diaspro could turn her wrath on her. And where would she be then?

She'd had NO friends.

And forget about having a boyfriend.

Not that she was searching for one.

And not that she wanted one, although Diaspro and Selina thought she should have one and were constantly trying to fix her up.

Diaspro and Selina both had boyfriends-smocking hot basketballer Brandon Shields was Diaspro's boyfriend, while Selina was dating Dylan Pattison, who was also a basketballer.

It was very generous of Diaspro and Selina to keep setting her up on dates , but the guys they choose weren't her type.

She didn't have a thing for good-looking guys who were constantly checking them-self in the mirror, brushing aside their fringe and pulling up their new pair of red Nike. (Cough, cough Pattison).

She wanted a guy who had their own opinion, thoughts and ideas. A guy who is kind and isn't afraid of being himself.

There _was a _guy at Alfea High who was all that.

And Flora has a crush on him. A small one. Not a big one.

She'd only started thinking romantically of him in he last month, after suffering all the blind dates she'd been on.

Flora swirled her fork around her salad and stole a glance at Bloom and Stella throwing their heads back, laughing fearlessly.

I'll find my way through, thought Flora, crunching thoughtfully.

Not Yet.

But soon.

Very soon.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review to tell me your opinion!**

**Oh and ignore the cough cough Pattison bit! It's a bit of inside ''joke''! **

**\**

**Thanks! **


End file.
